Two killer sweethearts
by crazy fan 35
Summary: Link, after many years of formally courting the Princess he decides to marry her. There was one thing that could rival their love for him … and it was the hatred they felt for the princess
1. Prologue

Prologue

I consider myself good-hearted and kind. Everyone that knows me would agree with this assessment. I fight for the safety of this kingdom. I am the Sage of Forest. I love my friends and the people around me and I will fight those who threaten the safety of this world. So how did my pure heart get so corrupted? I would not have considered this crazy plan if it had not been for this burning passion that grew every day. I could have easily declined what she had proposed to me but why should I? I mean I have known him since he first came to this forest. I was the first one to know his name, his likes, and his wants. I was there for him since the beginning. He is amazing. My feelings for him grow and so does my hate for Zelda. She came into the picture way later and yet she has been chosen over me! My heart broken in half the first time he told me of his plan to propose to her. Although I blew it off considering she was a princess and he was only a serving knight, I assumed the King of Hyrule would object to the marriage. It proves how wrong I was. The only thing standing before us and Link is Zelda, our dearly beloved friend and princess of Hyrule. They say hatred is another form of love, a sick twisted, perverted kind of love. Now that I think about it they are right. I loved both Zelda and Link, but I also hate them both. Can I blame her for this evil consuming my heart? Can I blame her for the perversion of my soul? Why not? It is her fault anyways. Zelda my dearly beloved friend and ally, you took the one man that I desire and you shall pay for that. I will risk death in order to bring your downfall. Please watch out my friend for Malon and I are TWO KILLER SWEETHEARTS.


	2. Secrets

**CHAPTER ONE: SECRETS**

"_Three can keep a secret, if two of them are dead."_

_- Benjamin Franklin_

**Saria **

That morning had been the same as any other morning. The cuccos had begun crowing as the sun slowly rose from the east horizon. She had gotten up at dawn did her morning chores before she had begun preparing a simple and small breakfast for her and Link. Link had been her best friend since he was a small child. When the Deku tree entrusted her with the small child she never thought that she would see the small bundle in her arms grow up into such a handsome and desirable man. Although she was way older than him, she had physically remained ten years old. She saw him slowly grow from a mere baby into a smart and talented ten year old. He had been a bit too childish and lazy but his kindness, his bravery, his humbleness and his charm had made up for his flaws. Slowly but surely he conquered her heart.

The first time he left the forest she had stood on the bridge, clutching her chest in pain. She knew sooner or later he had to leave; after all he did not belong there. He was not a real Kokiri child. She had been ten years old when she had been lost in that forest. She had selfishly run away from her parents and entered the forest with the wish of never growing old. That caused her not only her mortality but her freedom. Although her knowledge and wisdom grew through the years her body and her child-like personality remained the same. She was cursed for eternity until she left the forest, but like all Kokiri children, she didn't want to leave. She had nothing in the real world anymore. Her parents and her siblings were gone. She didn't even remember them clearly anymore. All she knew was this forest. She looked outside her window and sighed. It was time to wake Link up. Although he was well pass his 19th birthday he was still a heavy sleeper. She knew if she left him alone, he would sleep all through the day.

She smiled at the thought of Link sleeping. Ever since he came back from locking Ganon away and saving Hyrule, her feelings and attraction towards him began to grow. She had been delighted when he had return to his previous life making up for those 10 years he spent locked away in that temple. She watched him train from noon to dusk, building up his now amazing physique. Throughout those ten years she had been his friend and his support. She took the role of a housekeeper for him and she made sure he was well feed and taken care off. It was a pleasure that she looked forward to. She felt that she was married to him in a way.

She was so lost in thought she had not been aware that she was now standing in front of Link's tree house. He had modified it over the years to accommodate his adult body. She made her way up the ladder and looked through his door. She gasped in surprised when she was his bed empty. It was unmade, meaning he had spent the night in his bed but he was nowhere to be found.

"Link are you in here?" She whispered as she walked even further inside his home. She looked around taking note of all the mess he had managed to make the night before. There were papers, books and equipment scattered around the room. When there was no respond she went back outside and looked around. No sign of him. She went back to her house and to her delight she found him sitting in her small table.

"Sorry to intrude Sai, woke up extremely early today and well after three hours of training I kind of built an appetite!"

He grinned after he finished his sentence and continued on with his meal. Sarai only smiled and sat down across from him. She watched him as he finished his breakfast. Something in his expression caught her attention. He seemed slightly distracted and serious. Normally he would just blabber on about training and what had transpired the previous day in the market. He had joined as a knight when he turned seventeen and since then he had climbed up the ranks and within the year he was a trusted knight under direct command of the King. He was the captain of the royal guard and of course his majesty's most trusted war counselor and advisor. He was quite known through the land not to mention he was also known as the "Hero of Time" through the kingdom.

"You seem distracted what's wrong Link?"

She could tell her question caught him off guard. Even after all they been through he was still shocked that she could read him like an open book. He only grinned and tried to dismiss her concern with "You must be imagining things". Saria glared. He hated that because he once he met her gaze he had a hard time maintaining his lies. He looked down at the floor right after he caught her eyes for the first time, they came back to her for a spit second before he stared outside.

"I'm waiting" She replied to his silence.

He finally sighed and pushed forward a small box across the table. Saria only stared at it. That box was troubling him? What contents could it possibly hold that it could make a strong warrior over think this early in the morning?

"What is that?"

He laughed as he heard her question and he merely took the box and flipped it open. The box contained a small ring with a large diamond in the middle. It was made out of gold. She could tell it was extremely expensive. Saria looked up at Link with a questioning look. He blushed as he tried to avoid eye contact with her. His lip twitched in an attempt to smile. He could tell he was extremely nervous. Saria was no idiot to Hyrulian customs. She knew the ring was to propose marriage. Her heart began to beat quickly. Was he going to propose to her? It came to a surprising shock to her due to the fact that he never even stated his feeling towards her. She saw him pull out the ring from the box.

"Well it's been almost an eternity since … well you know … know each other … and well I think it's time I made my feelings and my intentions clear …" He nervously began.

Saria held the end in the table with anticipation. She could feel herself drift into this abyss of joy. She was speechless, her heart pounding against her chest. She only smiled. He began to fidget with the small ring and he cleared his throat.

"I decided … it is time that I settle in and well … get married"

She couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually going to propose to her! She was going to become his official wife. She didn't know what to do. Should she be shocked, happy, or indifferent? She was about to jump from her seat, screaming YES when he began again.

"I want to marry Zelda Sai"

This time, when he finished talking, her heart had suddenly stopped moving. Everything around her stopped moving. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was glad she was still seated down because not only had her hopes and her dreams had just came crushing down, but so had reality. How could she ever hope to be HIS wife? Saria could hardly compete with the gorgeous princess. Unlike Saria's undeveloped child-like body, Zelda was slim with a tiny waist, fair skin, beautiful golden hair, and extremely gracious curves. She was everything Saria was not.

"I … I don't know what to tell you … "She answered honestly. She hid her pain from him, she got up and began to pick up the table attempting to keep herself from bursting into tears.

"Good Luck?" He suggested.

Saria faked a laugh and nodded her head as she dumped the plates into a wooden bucket full of water.

"Of course! G-Good Luck Link!"

With that he grinned got up from the table and took off without another word to her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed into the floor, her tears finally overwhelming her. He didn't notice her at all but how could he … after all her love for him was HER major secret.

**Malon**

She knew she should have locked the door every night that she went to bed. She had known and yet the first night he came she had forgotten to do so. Malon from Lon Lon Ranch, the beautiful farm girl with hair as wild and orange as fire and bright blue eyes that could outshine the bright Lake of Hylia, was a nothing but a used good. People always commented on how she must be an angel with a voice like her, but she saw herself even more disgusting than a demon. She should have noticed the way he looked at her every time she went outside to tend to the horses. Her father was always away from the ranch. He always questioned why she was always pushing him to return to the ranch as fast as he could. She could never reveal her secret, at least not to her father and not to Link. Link was another reason on why she felt so unworthy. She loved him so much. Ever since she was a child she always dreamt of a knight in shiny armor to come sweep her off her feet. She never dreamt that the fairy boy she met at the Market would turn out to be just him, a knight in shiny armor, handsome and brave. He was the only good thing in her life ever since he first walked into her room. She had been taking a shower that night and she had accidently left the door unlocked. She never imagined he was standing outside her door watching every inch of her body as she scrubbed. He turned the door knob only to discover it was open. She never saw him coming. One moment she was getting pulled out of the tub and the next she was kicking and screaming on the floor as he licked her breasts.

"My oh my Malon! … What a beautiful woman you turned out to be!" He had whispered in her ear as he completely possessed of her entire body with his pruned hands. She could never forget his berserk, lust-filled eyes as her raped her that night. She screamed for her father than entire night even though she knew he had yet from returned from his trip to the castle. That had happened almost a year ago, now, Ingo would come into her room and stand there while she volunteering took off her clothes. She hated his touch but she felt that she needed him. He was her unwanted lover, her rapist, and yet there she was night after night pleasing the old disgusting man. If it had not been for the fact that he was sterile she would have been carrying his demon child. Her life was consumed by a never ending nightmare and only when Link came to hang out with her and Epona did she forget her misery and she could smile at the world again. Considering Link was a strong and amazing fighter she would never have to worry about Ingo ever again. Link could always protect her and he would be far more pleasing and appetizing than Ingo was in bed. Her father knew how she felt about Link. It was Talon who had brought to her attention about her change around the boy.

Talon had only laughed and smiled, "You know one time I offered the boy to marry you and he said yes! Can you believe it? Funny little fellow who would have known you would have fallen in love with him!" Talon was attached to Link just as she was. When Link was not on duty and had some time to spare he would come and help Talon around the farm, delivering Milk to the castle and helping him with the cuccos. Link was the perfect farm husband she needed.

Today was Link's day off. She had been anticipating his arrival ever since she had awoken in the morning. She had rushed through her chores as fast she could to make sure she was free by the time he came around. At the age of nineteen her father was a bit more lenient on her chores and allowed her some free time that he knew she needed. She rushed into her room to change from her dirty clothes into a clean dress. She had just removed everything except her chemise when Ingo went into her room. Malon meet his eyes with a glare.

"What are you doing in here?"

He didn't answer her question. He just stared at her. He smiled wickedly as he got near her. He cupped her breast and roughly pushed her into her bed. She was so used to his touch she just laid there as he had his fill. In the mean time she thought of only Link. This was her burden and her secret to carry, that and her love for Link. She did not know how long she lied there in her bed or when Ingo left. She just laid there tears filling in her eyes.

"MALON!" She heard her father scream her name. She stood up and dressed up as quick as she could managed. She ran downstairs to meet Talon at the front door of the main house. He looked a bit troubled.

"Yes father?"

He smiled at her lightly as he motioned her to take a sit. She did so. He walked towards his special cuccos and picked one up.

"The first time I met the lad was around 9 years ago. He had woken me up at the castle courtyard where I had fallen asleep. I didn't think too highly of him that time, since well, he did disturbed my nap, but the second time, well he sure received my respect."

"Are you talking about Link father?"

He nodded as he took a seat across her. He stared down at the cucco and smiled.

"He casually walked into this very room and approached me. I thanked him for the wakeup call since I realized I had left you at the Market by yourself. Then I challenged him to find my three special cuccos mixed in with the regular ones and well what do you know! He actually found them and brought them to me. I was amazed! Not even Ingo can tell the difference!"

Malon flinched at the mention of the farmhand. Her father didn't notice her reaction as he was so lost in thought. He went on, on how much she cherishes Link as his son. Malon couldn't help but to sit there and reminiscence with her father. She was lost in thought herself that she was surprised when her father stood up and cleared his throat.

"There is a point to this my dear. I know how much you cherish him as well. I was hoping that one day he would become your husband and my heir to this ranch but fate always tend to choose a different path on what we desire"

That caught her attention. Something had gotten her father so down that he had lost faith in the future they had both dreamt for years. She looked up at her father as she took into her hand a glass of milk. Talon took her glance as a sign to continue speaking and he did son.

"I'm afraid Link had decided to settle. He decided he is going to propose to the princess tonight"

Malon dropped the glass from her grasp and just the glass shattered through the kitchen so did her heart.

"How did you find out father?" She croaked.

"He told me himself a few moments ago when I met him in the castle. I was surprised to see him so up early and in the castle none the less! Today was his day off if I'm correct. I inquired on what I owed the pleasure. Never in my remaining years would I have guessed his answer. He said he would come by later with the princess to pick up another mare."

"Oh father! Why did this just happen! I had finally decided to tell him the truth!" She burst into tears in her father's arms. Her secret was just that. A secret.


	3. No pain no game

Chapter 2: No pain no game

"Hurry Epona can't wait to see Princess Zelda" Link told Epona as she was running through the fields.  
He stop when he arrived at the market. Everybody knew him since he was the Hero of  
Time and he was also dating the Princess of Hyrule. He walked trough the market and into the castle gates. The guards already knew him as well and let him go wait for the Princess in the courtyard. A guard left to announce his arrival. When Zelda heard the new she as fast as she could down the courtyard. Moments later she arrived with Link. She gave Link a quick kiss and questioned him.  
"what brings you here, my handsome knight"  
Link smiled and answered " Your beauty my lady"   
"I love you!"  
"And I love you too, Zelda"  
He finally told the princess his purpose in the castle. She asked permission from her father. "Go ahead honey, enjoy yourself" he said. He wanted his beautiful daughter to be happy and obviously Link made hr extra happy.  
"Next stop Lon Lon Ranch!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Malon sweetie I know your upset but he was in a hurry. He mention something about proposing to Princess Zel..."  
He was suddenly interrupted by his raging daughter.  
"WHAT? He is asking that bicth to marry him? Why her? What she got that I don't"  
Is not fucken fair!  
They heard horses coming in from the entrance.  
" Malon, Talon were going to be around here horseback riding. Hope you guys don't mine!"  
"Of course not my boy, go ahead!" talon answer from inside.  
At that moment Malon had a plan to kill Ms. man-taker, with an evil grin in her face she walked outside to were Link and Zelda were.  
They were in their own little world, kissing passionately. Before they could see her she put a pin in the horse's settle when Zelda sits the pin with poke the horse and its welcome to hell princess. Malon cleared her throat to get Link and Zelda's attention after she completed phrase 2.  
"Need anything your highness" she asked in a nice polite way.  
Zelda stared at her innocent face and said that she was just fine like that, but thanks for asking. Malon also noticed Zelda's sweet smile. Pathetic. If she thinks that she is going to trick her into giving in her love and take Link for herself, she had another thing coming.  
" Your welcome" said Malon and walked away and sat near her house door and watch as Zelda climbed in her horse.  
Zelda sat and Malon's plan was going great. the hose threw Zelda flying. No pain no game" whispered Malon to herself. Good think Link was quick enough to break her fall.  
"Are you ok, my darling" he was so worried sick.  
She smiled as she saw his dark blue eyes and his blond bangs.  
" In your strong arms, I am. The sun is about to set, how about if we go watch it in Lake Hylia." Link couldn't say anything so he just nodded and smiled. Both climbed on Epona and left for the lake.  
"Shit. Shit. Shit. How could that happened. I guess under estimated Link's moves, but she was sure she was not going to make that mistake again." Malon though as she watch them leave. Her father came outside and announced he was going to stay at Kakariko and Ingo was going to take care of her. Shot! don't go please. "Good bye daddy!"


	4. Blue girl

Malon ran as fast as she could trough the fields. She was really hurt; she couldn't believe that her fairy boy was going to marry Princess Zelda. She always loved Link, since she though him Epona's song. He was so cute and innocent back then, but now it all seems that he was in a spell that was summoned by Zelda. "I always though stuck up princesses were only supposed to marry princes.

The sun was about to set when Zelda and Link arrived at the lake.  
"The sun set it is so beautiful…"  
"But not as beautiful as you Zelda." Zelda white checks blush against his comment.  
"Thank you" The two of them keeps staring into each others eyes.  
They were to busy to notice that Ruto was watching them. Slowly her anger began to rise; memories or dreams came back to her at that moment. Link was small standing in front of her. She remembers herself giving him the Sapphire stone. What? I only give that to the person I'm going to marry, but I have to get ride of Zelda before she became his fiancée. Goddesses this is so confusing.  
"Link come on lets go swimming!" Link agreed and both ran into the lake. Then they started throwing water at each other. Ruto saw her chance to try to kill her. She swam under Zelda and pulled her down.  
Link saw that Zelda was drowning, so he dive as saw a blue thing pulling Zelda down. Link swam towards it and he saw that it was Ruto.  
He tried to pull Ruto away from Zelda, Ruto saw Link and she began to feel embarrassment so she swam away. By the time Link got Zelda back to shore, she was already K.O.  
"Zelda do you hear me? Zelda please wake up." She opens her eyes and the first thing that she saw was Link.  
"Are you alright? I was so worried that I lost you!"  
"Thank you, Link."  
He smiled, and hugged her. Both stared in their eyes their face grew closer and closer until their lips met. The moment only lasted seconds when they broke free. Link got up and helped her stand up.  
"Zelda I have something to ask you."  
"What is it Link?" He kneeled before her and took out a diamond ring from his pocket. Zelda was started, but happy. She knew what he wanted to ask her.  
"Will you marry me?" Her eyes grew wide; she already knew what her answer was.  
"YES!"  
She jumped on top of him and started kissing him again.  
Night fall came and the lovers had to on their way back to the castle. After Link left the castle Zelda told her father of what had happened.  
"Link proposed to you dear?"  
"Yes daddy. Can I marry him?"  
"Of course dear, after what you told me I believe he is the perfect man for my daughter"  
"Thank you daddy" The king could not be happier about it. Zelda left to her room and feel asleep dreaming happily of her lover.


	5. A friend to an enemy

Chapter 4: A friend into an enemy

Note to readers: Please forgive me if I make Saria a hate Zelda and Link! No hard feelings. K?

Dear diary,

Yesterday Link came back late. He seems to be very happy. I guess Zelda accepted his offer. I can't believe it he actually went for it. I still have strong feelings for him; even though he is older in appearance I am a bit older than him in mind. My love for him burns as strong as Zelda's. Both of us are willing to sacrifice ourselves for link.  
Please forgive me for this Link, but I cannot let her have you. I love you and I will fight for your love. Even if it means that I have to lose my immortality. She will go down.  
Sincerely,  
Saria

Sari slowly closed her journal and fell asleep.  
On the next morning Link was awake very early than usual. Saria hadn't even opened her eyes when Link knocked on her door.  
"Who . . . is . . .it?" she moan in her sleep.  
"Wake up Saria. I was going to leave you a note but I decided to tell you in person."  
"Wanted to tell me what?"  
"That I am leaving to the castle Zelda invited me over to get the wedding plans ready and she invited me for breakfast as well. See you later Saria!" Before the forest girl can respond he left on Epona and headed towards the castle. Saria slowly shocked her head and fell sleep again.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
One of the guards guarding the gates spotted Link and Epona. The guard nodded to another guard and they opened the gates.  
"Good morning gentlemen," said Link  
"Good morning my lord the princess is waiting for you in the courtyard,"  
"Thank you" with that Link rode of toward the courtyard. When Link got to the courtyard Zelda greeted him with a kiss.  
"How's my dear princess this morning?"  
"Fine my shiny knight. Now come father is expecting us for breakfast!" Links nodded and follow his love towards many halls. They all looked the same to Link. The floor was covered by a long red carpet that was made out of silk. The walls were made out of stone and had portraits of the previous kings of the land. Finally they reach a big room. In the middle was a very expensive table that went on for miles. The walls seem to be 2000 feet high. On the ceiling they were giant crystal and gold chandeliers. Link was amaze at the dinner room. At the tallest chair of them all sat the king of Hyrule.  
The king saw his dauther and her fiancé. He stood up and greeted them.  
"Good morning, welcome my boy!"  
Link kneeled down and greeted the king back.  
"Get up my boy; my future son in law does not need to kneel down to me!" Link with out hesitation stood up. "Thank you your majesty" The king smiled and lead them toward the table. "Take a seat boy . . ." Link did as he asked. Zelda sat right beside Link and waited there quietly. After they were settled the king yelled on top of his lungs. "Maids bring in the breakfast!" In a matter of seconds tons of maids came into the room with silver dishes in their hands.  
They places one in front of Link another in front of Zelda and the last one the king. The other maids brought tons of food. They were chocolate cover pancakes and eggs, potatoes, and some other things that Link did not recognized. A maid girl came toward them and asked link, "what do you wish to have to drink sir. Juice or Lon Lon milk?"  
Link though for a moment then he answered her," milk please," She asked the same question to Zelda and the king. Zelda asked for milk as well while the king asked for both of them. Link served him self and ate. Yet he was really nervous that he was eating in front the royal family. So he ate very slowly. When he looked over Zelda he saw that she was eating like he likes to eat. Fast. It seemed the king didn't mind. The maid girl came back with the requested drinks. After finishing they left the dinning room towards the library. After they came to it Zelda and Link talked for hours about their wedding.  
----------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the forest, Saria was in a bad mood all day. Even Mido was afraid to pass towards her house. Saria exited her house. She walked towards the exit to the forest. She stopped and started to think. Her mind was made and her plan was ready to begin. She exited, never looking back. She needed help and she knew who ask for it.


End file.
